


AOT Oneshots

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: Various one-shots centered around 104th Training Corps
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	AOT Oneshots

It was an unspoken rule that when the trainees had a problem they needed help with, and the officials were unable to do so, they went to Reiner.

He knew all sorts of things, from the best way to treat and bandage a wound to the best way to impress a girl - or a guy - you liked.

He was responsible for helping Franz and Hannah overcome the barrier that kept them from becoming an official couple.

Which was why Connie had decided.

He took a deep breath and carefully approached the double-bed shared by Reiner and Bertolt.

Reiner turned to face Connie, and a knowing smile appeared on his face.

Bertolt, who was next to Reiner, as usual, gave Connie an inquisitive look.

"Listen, I need your help, Reiner." Connie said "I like Sasha, but I am too nervous to ask her out. Would you agree to a double date with me and her?"

"Sure." Reiner agreed "But who should I go with?"

"Bertolt." Connie said "I am sure you wouldn't mind going as friends. Please, Reiner."

"All right." Reiner grinned "We will go."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Connie stammered "You're so reliable, Reiner, so I knew that I could count on you!"

With that, he returned to his own bunk, hiding his smirk from view.

If everything went according to the plan, this would be a night to remember.

After a while, Franz wandered up to Connie's bunk and sat down next to him.

"How did it go?" he asked, purposefully lowering his voice

"Good. Very good." Connie replied, lowering his voice as well "He agreed to it."

"Perfect." Franz smiled "Then we shall proceed with plan M."

"You got it." Connie grinned

-x-

When Reiner and Bertolt snuck out of the barracks that night, Franz was waiting for them.

"Connie told me." he said "He chose the lakeshore as the location where the date would take place. He asked me to let you know."

Reiner and Bertolt nodded and started down the path towards the lake.

When they got there, however, neither Connie nor Sasha were present.

"They are not here." Reiner said "I wonder why?"

"Maybe they got sidetracked." Bertolt suggested "Or Shadis caught them attempting to sneak out."

"We should wait a while." Reiner decided "If they're not here in thirty minutes, we'll go back to the barracks."

Reiner and Bertolt sat down next to one another, and relaxed, ready to wait for their friends.

As time passed, Reiner's hand scooted closer to Bertolt's, until he held the other boy's hand in his own.

"Reiner?" Bertolt asked "What are you doing?"

Reiner's brown eyes met Bertolt's soft green ones.

"I can't." Reiner spoke "I can't hold it in any longer, Bertolt."

He wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist and pulled him towards himself.

"I have a crush on you." Reiner confessed "I had a crush on you for a very long time."

They were startled by a sudden noise.

A firework had gone off above them, covering the sky with a pretty shower of color.

Several more went off in rapid succession, adding more colors.

Connie and Franz emerged from the bushes, with matching grins on their faces.

"So you've finally arrived?" Reiner exclaimed "What took you so long?"

Bertolt's mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Where is Sasha?" Bertolt demanded with a furrowed brow "And why is Franz here?"

"There was never any double-date planned." Franz revealed "You helped Hannah and I get together, so I thought I'd do the same for you, Reiner. I knew you liked Bertolt, and that Connie liked Sasha, so I recruited him to help me get you two together."

"I don't know whether to hit you or hug you." Reiner deadpanned 

Franz merely laughed.


End file.
